


Research Trial

by Valitiel (Vishnal)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, F/M, Femdom, Medical, Uhh..., Vaginal, regrets i guess., robot vagina, safeword
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 20:21:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7329454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vishnal/pseuds/Valitiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mercy is so happy that Genji is willing to help her with the prototype of her new prosthetic robotic sex parts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Research Trial

Mercy makes quick work of Genji once she gets his consent. She’s ecstatic that he agreed to help her run the trial of some very promising prosthesis that would help many omnics integrate with human society. Mercy also thought that the new robotic attachment could help Genji’s reintegration back into the world as himself, but she keeps that to herself as she sets up the sling. Mercy has resorted to different forms of retraining particularly strong patients during her time with the Overwatch, and she simply couldn’t continue to pester Winston for new gurneys and stirrups every time they had to call in an operative for a checkup. She’s positive that a metal gurney would not have survived what Genji would have ended up doing to it. There is bound to be a lot of shaking, jerking about and bucking about. Mercy pats Genji’s inner thigh and runs through his patient rights as she’s sticking on electrodes on his metal torso.

                “And remember. You can always withdraw from the experiment whenever you like. If you feel discomfort past what you are willing to withstand just say your safe word and I will terminate the simulation.” Mercy looks at Genji’s face (where there would be eye contact if not for the green visor I the way). The bright lights of the medical bay wash out the green glow of Genji’s visor, but she still cannot see his eyes.

“Hai, Doctor Ziegler. I am sure there is very little that can surpass what I consider discomfort. I am willing to suffer for such a cause.” Genji leaves out that he’s thrilled that he’s getting a vagina, and that he’d be willing to do anything to get onto a next physical level with everyone.

Mercy sighs, but nods. She pats Genji’s newest attachment between his legs. It isn’t on yet, so Genji feels nothing. “We’ll start then.” She takes out a remote and flicks on the prosthetic vagina. “Remember, when actually in use there is a manual off under your pelvic plates, but I would much rather you use the remote.”

She adjusts her gloves and takes out a ribbed vibrator. It is slightly angled to hit the G-spot and has a thicker head. There is a rabbit attachment at the bottom along with straps to go around the thighs so that the toy doesn’t slip out. She puts it on the medical tray next to the sling that Genji is laid in. The doctor slicks her fingers with lube and rubs her fingers along the lips of Genji’s pussy. Immediately Genji gasps. He kicks and she’s lucky that she chose the sling, because the momentum dies when the sling swings slightly and pulls the rest of Genji’s body along with his leg. The stirrups of a medical table would definitely have snapped. “Tell me the sensitivity levels from a level of zero being non-responsive and ten being overwhelming.”

She repeats the action that she had done but more firmly. Her fingers dip into the juices of Genji’s pussy a little and she can feel the warmth around the very tips of her fingers and a very realistic pulsing of flesh – synthetic fibers have gone a long way she thinks for a moment. “Genji?”

Genji’s head is tossed back and he has his hands in fists. His back is arched and he barely groans out a “S-Seven…” His breath comes out in shudders like his brain is still thinking about the sensation in his loins.

 Mercy draws back for a moment and dials back some numbers and settings on a holographic screen. “Hmm. A little high for just the outer lips. We will tone that back a little from the original settings.” Mercy tries again and Genji shivers a little, but jerk about this time. “Five.” Her thumb brushes over Genji’s clit and he jumps in surprise. “Ah- eight!” Mercy pushes down and Genji’s at a nine. “It looks like your clitoris is in full working order.”

Mercy continues and slips a gloved finger into his sex and wiggles a little. Genji keens at the small movements is insides. Mercy moves a little at a time. She takes into account some time for dishabituation of the new sensations before asking for the level. “Seven. It is… Very good.”

Mercy nods and takes a few notes with her other hand. She adds another finger and twists them. Genji’s panting and there is the dull sound of his exhaust fans coming on. “Dr.Ziegler… I think we can skip the precautions and move on to the main experiment.”

Mercy makes a sound of disapproval and methodically stretches Genji with a slow scissoring. “We must be thorough with our research. I know you are in a rush, but… Bear with me.” She inserts another finger and she feels Genji reflexively clench around her. “Perfect. Looks like your there is motion response. Please clench once for me just to be sure.”

Genji tenses his whole body and shivers at the fullness of three fingers in him. Angela seems pleased with his ability to clench around her fingers well enough. She removes her fingers and picks up the toy she had brought earlier. She gives Genji a moment as he’s breathing quite loudly through his visor. There’s an even puff of condensation against his visor with every breath. “Now we’ll be seeing how much the sensors can take at a safe level. I will be in the room with you if you need assistance.”

                Angela rubs the head of the toy against Genji’s wet juices. There is already lube on the toy, but Angela knows that a little more lubrication does not go to waste. She gives a gentle push and there is some resistance, yet the head slowly sinks in. Genji is shaking at the widest part of the toy and then gasps loudly when it sinks in. “We will be monitoring shock responses in your body. We’ll leave this on until we determine what is a… recommended level of stimulation on the systems.” Angela strokes Genjis inner thigh as the toy goes in the rest of the way. His body is already shivering from being full. She can see him clenching around the toy.

His body is remembering what it is like to have something inside of him and fighting with itself to let it in.  Mercy puts on the straps around his thighs and the vibrator is snuggly in place. It slides a little with every movement Genji makes and he’s making a lot. He feels like his thighs are clenching and unclenching, but he knows that there is no such movement, so instead his legs shake. Every shake tugs the vibrator a little in a different direction. It lets a little wetness seep out from the edges and drip onto the linoleum flooring.

Mercy takes a seat behind a computer desk on the far side of the room. She busies herself with work to give Genji some reprieve and also some privacy. Genji briefly hears. “Simulation commencing in three… two…” before a low buzz starts from the vibrator and everything stops for him. His head knocks back and his back arches. The sling swings him a little and doesn’t let him move away from the intense coiling pressure in between his legs. He feels tingling of biting into a delicacy, but a thousand fold and unrelenting.

“Ah- AH- An-Angela. Oh god. Ten! Please” The vibrating only seems to get stronger from then on. He hears his fans whirring and his lights burn bright. For a moment he is sure that he is speaking, but in tongues, or maybe Japanese. That nine from Angela rubbing his clit felt nothing in comparison to the unescapable pleasure of the vibrations surrounding the little bud. Genji writhes and groans. There must have been a puddle forming from all the fluid his pussy was dripping. His body sahakes from the pleasure. His thighs from left to right, and his torso up and down. He feels like a fish swimming in muddy water with the way that he lacks breath.

Even after orgasm, the first, the second. Angela does not stop. Genji begs her to stop at one point, but Angela does not hear the safe word and does not stop. “Ah! Doctor. Please- The sensors must be overloaded. Ah—My brain is a very important--- Anghh… I – AH!” She lets Genji continue to whimper. When she does stop Genji is a quivering mess. There is steam coming from his fans and Angela stops everything. His body is still twitching and shaking even though the vibrator is off. Hell, even the vaginal attachment was off. Genji could not stop his legs from jerking. She removes the attachment and soothes Genji. “Excellent Job Genji. So many lives will be bettered by your efforts.” She lets his legs down from the sling first followed by the rest of his body. She picks him up with some effort and helps him onto an actual hospital bed. Angela already has refreshments prepared.

“I got you Pocari Sweat and mandarin oranges.” Angela smiles and Genji feels like there is the warmth of the summer sun on him. He knows he is imagining things because his robotic sensors cannot pick up the slow warming of the day, but he figures that this is what post-orgasmic bliss felt like. He feels slow and uncaring now that the jitters left him. There is fatigue and all he wants to do is curl around something (or someone and sleep).

Mercy knows this. She’s a doctor and a professional, but also Genji’s teammate. She hoists herself up onto the cot with Genji and allows him to wrap himself around her while she works. She forces him to drink half of the energy drink and eat an orange before he finally rests.


End file.
